


Skirts and Chains ~Minsung~

by Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Androgyny, Artist Han Jisung | Han, Crossdressing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Eventual Smut, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung Crossdressing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Protective Minho, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teacher Han Jisung, Teacher-Student Relationship, eboy minho, minsung - Freeform, soft egirl jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast
Summary: Minho is a new student at a Seoul academy, and interest sparks with his English/ Art Teacher - Mr. Han.One weekend when Minho is out with his friends he meets a beautiful girl who is terrified when she sees him, yet seems oddly familiar...With the knowledge of Jisung's little habit, Minho blackmails his teacher into going out on dates with him - from where real feelings of attraction may, or may not, ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Minho walks in through the large doors of the building before him– his new high school. Forced to move in the middle of senior year, he knows he will be the centre of attention, and as usual, he doesn’t mind that.

The wind howls as the students arrive through the doors – the constant opening and closing on this autumn morning makes Minho pull his [jacket](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/685110162044811620/?nic=1) tighter around himself beneath the straps of his bass case.

The hall is dressed in black and white, the tiles are a checker board with human pieces. They lay particularly in the outer edges, where the stream of lockers encompasses the wide hall.

Laughter sounds along the hall, joined with excited conversations and shouts that turn to quiet murmurs and sideways glances as Minho struts down the hall towards the office. He smirks, sending what he knows are his most alluring looks to the model-worthy girls hanging around a group of particular lockers. After his induction on the weekend he was relying completely on memory to direct him to the front office, however this place looked very different now full of people.

He turns a corner and watches friends greet each other on this new day with a hug or playful punch, however their eyes too catch onto Minho like a magnet – everywhere he looks everyone is staring, or purposely trying not to (which is just as obvious). He can already tell who the seniors are, they stand tall and proud, confidence born of experience; their lockers the closest to the office. Everybody goes quiet as he passes, the girls gossiping and giggling, the boys gossiping and glaring, as they look at the beautiful new boy.

Heading into the office, Minho walks up to the front desk. An old lady lifts her bored eyes to meet his, wondering who is disrupting her work. However, as soon as she sees Minho her eyes jolt wide and she sits up straighter, organising her hair as she asks sweetly, “I’ve never seen you before honey. What can I do for you?”

Minho internally cringes at the excessive eyelash batting, however as usual, turns on his charms. He puts his arm on the desk and leans into his stance, adding an exaggerated flick of his blue hair for good measure, “I was just wanting to pick up my schedule and locker key.”

/ ~ /

The monotone buzz of several-hundred voices fills the halls, the dynamic instantly changing as he walks past. Already late for his first class: English, Minho ends up asking someone where the classroom is. One girl is more than happy to oblige her services; even walking him all the way to the door, ‘just to make sure he definitely found it’.

Walking into the classroom, Minho looks around as everyone’s eyes turn towards him. There is one particular pair that catch his own, standing in front of the class. Dark brows frame them; from what he can see through the orange hair that dominates his narrow face. The guy’s features look like they’re usually soft and graceful, however Minho wouldn’t know – because all he is greeted with is a furrowed frown. 

“You must be-” the guy looks at his paper “-Lee Minho. I am mister [Han Jisung](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEv88TdXYAAuxno?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), please come here and introduce yourself.” Minho’s eyes widen, he’s a teacher. He looks too young, too not fed up with life to be teacher. “Are you just going to stand there? You’re already late to my class, so hurry up.”

Realising that he has just been frozen for quite a few moments, Minho walks towards the front of the class. He turns around quickly, once again flicking his hair and flashing his signature smirk. The girls visibly swoon as Minho uses that to boost his confidence. “Yeah, hi. You already know my name. So… uhhh, yeah. That’s all I gotta say.”

“Where are you from?” Mr Han asks, clearly trying to entice more out of his student.

“Um… I’ve lived in Gimpo my whole life. Moved to Seoul last week with my Mum.”

“Any hobbies?”

“Art, music, literature. Anything along those lines.”

“Well, since you’ve come during the middle of the last semester I was originally going to give you a shorter book to analyse separately for your last assignment. However, since you claim to be a fan of literature, surely you won’t mind just continuing with us on our Romeo and Juliet discussion. You have read it, yes?”

“Yep.”

“Perfect, now choose a seat and our discussion will begin. So Minho, to start us off, what’s your view on the love of Romeo and Juliet?”

“It’s infatuate bullshit.”

“Watch your language or you’ll get a detention.”

“And Lee Juyeon, I know your views are the opposite, please explain why.”

“I just think it’s cute. They go behind the backs of their feuding families, serving to prove that young love is viable, that young people know what they want and will go to extreme lengths to find it.”

“Minho, what is your rebuttal?” Mr Han motions for the blue-haired boy to continue.

“It’s a ridiculous story that not only glorifies suicide, but uses it to solve a situation that should never have been created. Infatuation is an intense ‘all-absorbing passion’ that lacks reason and is often short lived.” Minho looks at Mr. Han as he says this, noting that he had caught his teacher’s attention with his own words. “Love however, is a choice. It’s a decision to continue to trust, admire, and stay committed to a person. It’s a feeling that deepens through time rather than ending suddenly. Since the couple died an untimely death, we don't really know what their feelings would or would not have developed into.”

Jisung smiles, his eyes still locked with Minho’s for a few seconds before he realises that his student had finished speaking. “Yes, very well done. Anything to add Juyeon?” Juyeon doesn’t even respond verbally, just looks at the ground and shakes his head.

“Yeah, good job – dick head.”

“Aaaand that’s strike two with the language, the policy is one more and then it’s a detention Minho.”

/ ~ /

When the bell goes Minho looks on his schedule to see that his next subject is art, on a room that is apparently across campus. Unlike the other students who pack up 5 minutes before bell so they can leave as soon as it sounds, Minho hadn’t even begun to pack up and so was now left in a quickly-emptied classroom along with Mr Han. He had been too captivated by his teacher to have even notice that other kids were packing; looks like he’s really going to enjoy English at his new school.

Not knowing where his next class was, and noting that all students have left, Minho throws his now-packed bag over his shoulder and walks towards the front of the classroom. “Hey, Mr. Han, where is room 19?”

“Oh are you in art?”

“Yes.”

“Cool, that’s my next class as well. I’ll walk with you.” Minho just nods, leaning against the white board while he watches his teacher pack his things. From here the light of the wide window of the classroom streams in at such an angle that Jisung’s hair appears neon while he shuffles around his desk trying to look for his pencil case. There is a glint that also catches Minho’s attention – a thin silver band can be seen around the older’s neck, yearning to be seen between his maroon collared shirt and his shaggy hair.

Jisung’s head shoots up, sending Minho a bright smile, “you ready to go?”

“Ready when you are Mr Han.”

/ ~ /

In art Minho once again has to introduce himself and so he rambles the same thing as English, minus his teacher’s questions in between. Forced to once again pick a seat, he groans – there was only one available seat in English, now there are multiple. He chooses the once closest to the back, both seats on the pair-desk empty so that he can sit peacefully by himself and have more room for his art.

Mr Han fills Minho in on their current project, he has to draw a still life portrait, using water colours, of something that is important to him. Minho opens his new sketch book, writes a title of ‘important stuff’ in his quick handed writing before doing quick sketches of ideas. He first draws his guitar – a dark blue Yamaha TRBX304 TRBX Series – it was a gift from his mother a few years ago, after his Dad had died. Next he draws his face with his multiple piercings, his right ear with two hoops in his lobe, a stud in his tragus and an industrial, his left ear with two hoops along his helix and another hoop in his lobe. They all are all important to him, representing every big milestone in his life so far. He got his first two studs on his first day of high school his tragus the day he first kissed a girl, a helix for the day he landed his first gig at a bar, the industrial for the day his Dad died…

Minho’s attention is drawn from his thoughts by a shadow looming over his notebook. He looks up and sees a pretty brunette girl looking at him sweetly. “Hey there, mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all, please do. What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Yeji.”

Minho smirks as the girl sits next to him, she sits on the very right side of her seat, getting as close to him as she can. She places her elbows onto the desk and leans her cheeks into her upright hands – looking absolutely gorgeous. Minho spends the rest of the art class talking to Yeji, surprisingly she was more than just a pretty face and Minho genuinely enjoyed talking to her. Throughout their conversation though, Minho noticed that whenever he looked away from Yeji, that he once again met those dark brow-rimmed hazel eyes of Mr Han.

/ ~ /

The bell goes and Minho asks Mr Han where his next class is, kind of hoping that he also taught Music as well. “It’s just down the hall, turn left after the bathrooms and keep walking down there. You know, you’re lucky kid, I majored in music as well, but don’t teach it at this school – otherwise you would have had be three lessons in a row.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Jisung eyes Minho questioningly, before nodding curtly and leaving the room.

Minho heads off to music in the direction of his teacher’s words and walks into a dimly lit room full of students and instruments; yep, he’s in the right place. “Hi, you must be Minho. I’m Mr. Yang Jeongin, your music teacher.” Minho can’t help but smile, what is it with the teachers at this school? They’re all so different from other teachers… so… not unattractive old women like all the others he’s ever had. “Now, you wrote on your application that you’re a bassist and do a little singing; luckily one of our bands was missing both of those. Now, we’re on a tight schedule this late in the semester, with a big recital coming for each band. You’ll be graded on your group piece and then a solo one. Let me introduce you: Hyunjin’s the drummer-”, he points to tall model-looking kid in the back of the class who is currently staring at his reflection in the window. “-Seungmin’s keyboard and vocals,” the boy smiles widely at the mention of his name. “- Changbin’s the main vocalist and rapper, Chan’s the other main vocalist and rapper but also does Launchpad stuff-”, he motions to the two currently making out in the back corner of the classroom. “OI. You two stop that. Sorry Minho, and last but not least Felix is acoustic guitar.”

The boy who must be Felix walks up to Minho and offers his hand, “hello”, he says in a surprisingly deep voice with a foreign accent.

He takes the other’s presented hand and shakes it, “hi. Thanks for letting me join your band.”

“That’s all good, we just gotta get started practising as soon as possible, so I’ll –”

“WHO IS THIS?” Minho’s looks around at the interruption, seeing the boy that Mr. Yang had called… Hyunmin? Hyungjin? walking towards him. “WHY IS HE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME?”

Minho laughs, “I could never compare to you, don’t worry. Are you a model though, seriously?”

“No, I’m not. But thanks for asking, I like you already.”

“Hyunjin just likes anyone that hypes his ego,” this being commented by the Seungmin guy who is currently plugging in his keyboard.

“All of you, get to work filling Minho in.” Jeongin sighs, before taking in a deep breath, “AND CHAN AND CHANGBIN GET YOUR HORNY TEENAGE SELVES OVER HERE.”

/ ~ /

~ 3 weeks later ~

Minho walks down the hall to digital design, thinking of the past three weeks at his new school; he’d made friends (those kids from his music class), is now kind of in a thing with that Yeji chick, AKA they’ve hooked up a few times in the bathroom and he’d had detention at least once each week for calling kids names during English. He does have to admit though, that after learning Jisung’s schedule for detentions he’d been sure to be a bit meaner on those specific days.

He can’t explain why, but he just would. He’s not gay or anything, like basically all of his friends from music, but he was just captivated by his teacher – Mr Han. He is everyone’s favourite teacher. They know they can never get the better of him. Whatever witty retort someone makes during their class discussions, he makes one better. He takes any disobedience and turns it into an advantage for himself, but not through belittling them or stamping authority – but through checking their behaviour with a style of humour. It has become something so interesting for Minho and he’d found himself getting caught on staring at Jisung longer than he would for any other person. Even in detentions it didn’t feel like he was in trouble, rather Mr. Han had just helped Minho with his essay, both of them discussing Romeo and Juliet way past the hour mark of detention. Maybe he is so drawn to Jisung after being an only child and lacking a male role model for the last several years of his life… yeah that makes sense.

Minho looks at his phone, a little alert popping up and telling him that it’s Changbin’s birthday tomorrow – he still hasn’t bought a present, “Ah fuck”. Walking into his classroom, he decides to text Hyunjin, who he knows would have also left the present to the last minute, to ask if they could meet up and go to the local mall for Thursday late-night shopping. They both had to get a gift quickly, because they’re supposed to be giving them to Changbin when they meet for his party tomorrow night. Apparently him and all the guys are meeting at some new age grunge mall on the other side of Seoul.

_New Message 2:34_

Lanky boi: Oh shit, yeah man. That’ll be awesome. But remember, wear your daggiest clothes – I gotta look 10x better than you we go out together.

Minho laughs at his friend’s joke as he enters his classroom.

/ ~ /

~ Friday night ~

Changbin opens his present, revealing a plain box with a note attached. He reads the note, not uttering a word to the others, “thanks Chan, baby. I love it. We’ll use that later.”

“What is itttttttt?” Seungmin whines, trying to look over his friend’s shoulder.

“Nothing for your little virgin ears.”

“I’m – pfft – shut up.” Seungmin splutters, a pink hue crawling up his cheeks to his ears.

Felix squishes Seungmin’s cheeks, “he’s only a virgin cause it’s illegal for him to sleep with Mister Yang.”

“BURNNNNNN”

“Hyunjin, shut up.” Everyone laughs as Hyunjin too blushes after being told off by Chan. “When’s your boyfriend meant to be getting her anyway, Lix?”

“Yeah, we all had different bets on whether or not he’s even real,” [Minho](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/d6/0a/6ad60aef090902e66f68dc99994278aa.jpg) comments.

Hyunjin face palms, “BROOOOO, sell us out why don’t ya.”

“He’s coming – now. I’ll be right back.” And Felix runs off around the corner of the coffee shop in front of where the boys were all sitting. He returns a short time later with a handsome looking, blonde guy that’s smiling widely. Minho returns the smile, loving how happy little Felix looks latched onto the arm of his boyfriend.

“Hi guys, I’m Kihoon.”

“Hiiiii Kihoon. Damn Felix, I’m not even gay and I think your man is sexy.”

The rest of the boys all look at each confused, before Seungmin decides to comment, “Hyunjin, you are gay.”

“Oh, yeah, right.”

/ ~ /

“OOOH I want these for my jeans.” Minho says, sorting through the store’s countless display of various types of chains.

Felix stands next to Minho doing the exact same thing, “yesss, me too. We should get matching chains omg. Like a friendship bracelet… but cooler!”

“Haha, okay. I’ll go buy these now then, I’ll meet you and the other guys at the front of the store, cause if I keep looking I’ll keep spending more money.”

“Seya!”

Minho does exactly what he said, he walks to the front of this particular shop in the mall and leans against the wall, just watching the world go by as he people-watches. His eyes catch a particular girl in the distance as she steps out of another clothing store, her curly brown hair falls in soft layers around her shoulders. She has a small physique, from what Minho can see under her [baggy T-shirt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgdxKiYUwAAyAnf.jpg), he just has to wait until she turns around to get a positive ID on if she has a nice face too. However, the girl never does, instead going to lean against the counter of the coffee shop in the middle of the mall to order a drink.

Minho runs his hand through his hair, giving it a little tease to achieve that messy look, before sauntering his way over to the coffee shop. “Hey, yeah um, can I please order what she’s having” he flicks his head towards the girl on his right.

The girl, without looking at Minho, scoffs, “wow, smooth. So you want a double shot espresso?”

Minho, the boy who all his friends know HATES COFFEE, smiles, “Yeah. It’s a very sophisticated drink, which makes me think the same of the lady ordering it.”

Still refusing to look at Minho, the girl continues, “Wow, that’s a classy one – now head off home to your mother. You sound like a child.”

“You’d know if you looked at me, honey”, he says – still smirking even through the lady’s most obvious disinterest. However, the woman does look – her eyes widening as she sees Minho. The look makes Minho confused, even more so when she quickly ducks her head and turns around to walk away. He grabs her arm, forcing his face to be in front of hers, “Hey, do I know you?” He doesn’t know why he grabbed her arm so forcefully, he isn’t usually like that; this girl just seemed so familiar, and the fact that she seemed downright terrified of Minho just made him more curious as to how she knew him. Minho loosens his grip, realising how what he is doing must look, and the girl (with her head still ducked) turns quickly and runs away – Minho watches her brown hair flick around, a glint of silver following the same action. He sees a ring on the end of the chain with a little engraved flower – why did that seem so important?

Confused, Minho walks back towards the store. “Hey, Min – you okay?” Seungmin asks, adorning a shopping bag on his wrist from the shop they had just exited.

“Um, yeah. Just has a weird encounter is all. It doesn’t matter, where to next though?” The boys start deciding what shop they want to raid next; Minho however is still stuck replaying the girl’s terrified look on her very beautiful and familiar face. Maybe someone from his old school? But then, why would she be terrified of him? All these questions flow through his mind as he follows the boys who had started moving towards the other side of the mall.

/ ~ /

~ next Monday ~

“[Minho](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/166492517462641866/): DETENTION.”

“Whyyyy Mr Han.”

“You know why, don’t act like you haven’t already set a school record for the most in three weeks of attendance. You swear at someone every time we discuss something, I’m sick of you being a smart a--” Minho smirks at his teacher, raising his eyebrow in a sort of ‘please continue’ manner. However, Jisung stops, adjusting today’s [brown button up shirt](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/458874649535266286/) before continuing: “—smart alec.”

Minho laughs, meeting the eyes of his teacher. However, Minho doesn’t feel the same as usual with his banter with Mister Han. Usually there was laughter behind their banter, along with another comeback to really put him back down to Earth (he loved it when Jisung made him feel like that). But today… today there was none of that. Just, an almost angry and worried look behind his calm image. It reminds him of the weekend with the girl, why we’re people looking at him like that?

/ ~ /

“Hey, Mister Han. Can I please have your help with my Art essay?”

Minho watches the girl bat her eye lids at him, UGH what is she doing? – detention is nearly finished, she can wait a little longer. She looks like an idiot as she places her chin in her hand while talking to the teacher. Her voice is a little higher too – really honey? Don’t be so easy. Minho slaps himself in the forehead – why was he being like this? Well, to be honest, probably because he knows that that girl has already finished her art essay, because she was bragging to Minho about it last week, and she is just acting like this to get some one-on-one time with Mr. Han. Is it possible to be breathless in your own head? Cause that’s how Minho feels right now. He stares as the girl places her hand on Mr Han’s arm as he bends down to help her. Then laughs as he sees Jisung move slightly so that she was no longer touching him – that dumb bitch why would she try to – NECKLACE. Minho’s eyes widen as he sees the necklace. The silver chain. The ring. The flower engraved in the ring. He thinks back to the girl – her fear to look at him after first seeing who she, was, the familiarity of their face, the distant look in his teacher’s eyes earlier: that girl was Han Jisung.

Minho smirks, watching as Mister Han returns to his desk. They meet each other’s eyes and Minho just continues smirking, leaning back in his chair to wait for the bell as he watches his teacher squirm under his stare.

The bell goes a few minutes later, Minho waiting until everyone, especially the disappointed girl, left the room. Mister Han tries to pack his bag without making eye contact with Minho – he can’t leave without locking the door and so has to wait for the last student to leave before he can. Minho walks up to the desk slowly, he then leans over and, using his pointer finger, motions for his teacher to come closer. Mr. Han obliges, too shocked to even move, and Minho breathes a soft, hot breath onto his face before whispering, “I know your secret, baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung shivers as he thinks back to earlier in his classroom, when Minho had come up to him after detention. The boy’s six words had travelled down Jisung’s spine like cold water being tipped on his bare back; they had reached his brain, resulting in him giving his smirking student a look of complete fear.

“Bye, bye – I’ll see you soon, darling.” Minho had said, before turning quickly and walking out of the classroom with an extra bounce in his step.

And now, in his bed in the early morning of the next day he still lays awake thinking, _what is Minho going to do with that information? I should have never gone out like that in public. But it had been so long, I had just really wanted to do it again. I felt like a piece of me had been missing – and now I’m regretting ever having that piece be a part of me at all. He could use it against me, but would he? Surely Minho wouldn’t… How can I be sure? I’ve only known him for a month – and he’s my student for Christ’s sake. He’s probably horrible outside of school. _

Jisung says this himself, but at the same time, he just knows that Minho wasn’t like that. Call it a gut feeling, he honestly doesn’t know. But when he looks at Minho he sees a boy just trying to be understood. A really intelligent, a really talented boy… he wants to understand Minho… He wants to understand the boy who now carries the information that could ruin his professional career and he has no idea why. 

/ ~ /

Minho falls back into bed, his drumstick lolling between his forefinger and thumb above his head as he laughs to himself.

No wonder that girl – wait… boy… had been so afraid… Minho had discovered mister Han’s secret. What was he going to do with this information? Well he’d never turn Jisung in, that would ruin his teacher, and his own fun of course.

He laughs, oh he was definitely going to have some fun with this.

/ ~ /

The next day Minho enters his English class, his teacher immediately becoming stiff, ignoring the student at whom he would usually greet happily.

Once again talking about Shakespeare, Mr. Han tells the class (while avoiding Minho’s cocky smile) that the next part of their course is choosing a common movie or book that has been inspired by the aforementioned author and writing an essay comparing it to the original. Minho of course, chooses ‘She’s the Man’.

After class Jisung packs his bag quickly to leave with his students, hoping to get lost in the crowd amongst them. However, Minho decides to walk up to his desk that is alongside the far-left wall, blocking the only exit from which Jisung could leave.

Minho stands in the gap, looming down over his shorter teacher – his smirk from earlier, that he has every time he thinks of his teacher, was ever-present on his face. Jisung squirms under the stare and the fact that he is trapped behind his desk.

“Minho, let me go. I’m still your teacher.”

“Okay, I’ll move so that you can get past if you want.” He moves to the side and Jisung darts forward, however Minho puts up his hand, his teacher’s chest running into it. “But… if you don’t hear me out, then I may accidentally break into the broadcast room and just happen to tell your secret all over the school’s intercom.

Jisung turns to look at his student with that cold feeling down his spine again, _Maybe, he isn’t as nice a kid as I thought. “_Then what do you want, Minho?”

“I won’t tell anyone if you go out on a date with me.”

“A date?”

“Yes, in your little outfits and your wig.”

“Why?”

“Well, I wanna see you squirm out on a date with a student. Knowing that it’s not allowed, yet also knowing that I have the very thing that could ruin everything for you if you don’t go.”

_Definitely not the kid I had thought_. “Fine.”

“Tonight then. 7pm, I’ll meet you at that new restaurant next to the mall. You know, the one where I saw you in that tiny skirt”

“I am still your elder. Stop that”

“But when my elder is dressed as a beautiful woman? Surely there’s no etiquette for that.”

/ ~ /

“I honestly didn’t expect you to turn up.”

“Well I had to, didn’t I. You really didn’t give me a choice.” The words stung [Minho ](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/660129257864619772/)a little, but he knew they were true.

“So, umm… shall we Mr. Han?”

“Don’t call me that in public. Especially not when we’re out alone together.”

They walk into the restaurant and join each other at a table next to the window that watches the street they were just standing on.

A waiter comes up with a bright smile, clearly hoping for a tip, and asks them both, “can I take your coats?” Minho hands his over, watching as Jisung does the same. It’s like an art, as he slides his coat off of his slim shoulders so delicately. The [sight ](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/852376666956377868/)underneath however, is even more eye-catching: a deep v neck that reaches all the way down into his waist-hugging jeans. He hadn’t been able to see last time, but now he could take in the full glory of his teacher’s figure. It causing him to let a stumbled, “you look so beautiful” from his lips.

“Watch yourself, Minho.”

Minho smiles when he sees the pink hue creeping up his teacher’s cheeks – that definitely was not just from the warm restaurant.

The same waiter as earlier comes back, “any drinks for you guys?”

“I’ll have a bottle of your best wine.”

Jisung shoots Minho a narrowed expression, “not on my watch buddy. He’s underage by the way,” he says, turning to the waiter who places two menus on their table. “I’ll have a glass of sparkling water with a slice of lemon, and he… well he can have coke. Make sure you put in a plastic cup for the child though.” The waiter’s eyes go wide, clearly not understanding what he had interrupted, so he hurries off to get their drinks.

Jisung looks up at Minho and raises one of his eyebrows, to which Minho’s previously blank expression becomes a small smile. “Don’t smile at me Minho.”

“I can’t help it; I smile when I see something I like.”

“Stop with this incessant flirty – I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Speaking of, I was a little sad when I saw you rock up in pants and a coat. I wanted to see you in that little skirt again, but after taking that coat off I realise this is even better. After all, with a shirt like that I can stare at it all night, with a skirt… well that’d be under the table – I wouldn’t be able to see it while we’re sitting down.”

“You are one messed up kid, you know that.”

“…”

“I-I-I’m sorry Minho, I didn’t--”

“What would you like to order? It’s on me.”

Jisung casts his eyes back down at his menu, not really processing all of the words he sees and ending up picking the first thing he points at when the waiter returns a moment later.

They continue the rest of their dinner through mostly silence, apart from the occasional comment about the food.

“Will you keep this information to yourself?” Jisung asks, having just finished the last mouthful of his main course.

“Only if I can see you like this again… I liked your company.”

“We didn’t even talk much. And I’m pretty sure I hurt your feelings about halfway into it.”

“Oh no, don’t worry I deserve that, but I don’t know… I’ve just enjoyed being here with you.”

“I can’t keep letting you black mail me though.”

“Then I’ll let everyone know; the intercom, remember.”

Minho doesn’t know why he feels the need to blackmail Mr. Han – it definitely makes his teacher hate him even more, but he just thinks the same thing over and over as he talks: _I need to see him again… like this… just us two. _

/ ~ /

Walking past the detention class the next day, and surprisingly not being in it for once, Minho sees Mr. Han through the small glass section of the door. He stops and peeks through, seeing his teacher’s back (as the door was at the front of classroom, next to the white board, so all the student’s desks were facing it and the teacher’s away from it).

A student in detention sticks up their hand and Jisung goes over, leaving his laptop screen open for Minho to see. He smiles, seeing Jisung shopping online and looking at a particularly lovely plaid skirt. Minho takes note of the website and opens it up on his browser. He sees Jisung turning around to walk back to his desk and so runs off, not wanting to be seen.

/ ~ /

~ Friday that same week ~

Minho holds his backpack to his chest as he walks to Art; it containing a pink-wrapped package that had arrived this morning at his front doorstep. Arriving to his class, he sits down in a seat next to Yeji and awaits an introduction from the one and only – Mr. Han.

“So, just continue with your project if you need my help,” he looks at Minho, “I’m right here.”

Minho looks at his sketch book, happy with the idea he had come up with: for a pastel blue washed background, with each of his piercings painted in grey upon it (in the positions that they’re on his face without any actual image of his face) and intricate black chains connecting them.

He looks to Yeji – a painting of her cat in the works… how original.

He walks over to grab and easel and begins to work on his background. He gains his concentration face, his tongue sticking out and large eyes going wide as he tries to take in the whole piece.

At the end of lesson, Minho packs his bag slowly – like he has accustomed to doing in all of Mr. Han’s classes. Once everyone else has dispersed, he walks up to the desk where his teacher was clearly trying to act like he didn’t know that Minho was there by reading a book while he awaits his next grade of art kids.

“Mr. Han,” Minho says softly, the elder looking up at him slowly, “I have something for you.” He hands him the pink wrapped gift, smiling as he begins to turn away to exit the classroom.

“Oh… Umm… thank you Minho. But I can’t accept this from you,” he says, handing it back to Minho still wrapped.

“No one will know, just please take it before your next class comes. I – I want you to have it. And… for you to wear it when we catch up next time.” Jisung’s eyebrow lifts in confusion – but then lowers as he understands what the gift must be.

“And when will that be?”

“Are you free on Sunday for lunch?”

“I guess I have to be.”

Minho just nods curtly, “meet me at the Han River, by the new ‘I Seoul U’ piece at 12.” He then continues on his way to his recital practise. Jisung, with the gift still in hand, opens it slowly. He pulls at the precisely wrapped corners, not wanting to rip the adorable wrapping paper – so he can re-gift for later obviously… not because he didn’t want to ruin how much effort Minho had clearly put into wrapping it.

Laying the paper out in a slightly creased square on his desk, he reveals a purple and black plaid skirt – the very one he was considering buying online the other day… _How did he know? _Jisung smiles to himself, he loves the skirt.

/ ~ /

~ Sunday ~

Jisung looks at his phone, 11:50am, _why am I turning up early to a date with my blackmailer…? _However, his worries of seeming eager are diminished as he walks to the ‘I Seoul U’ letters and sees Minho lounging himself in the curve of the U with a bucket hat covering his face from the sun.

Before Jisung even knows what he’s doing, he’s tiptoeing towards Minho and jumps up screaming, which is then met with the mimicked scream of Minho’s terror as he falls off of the U. Jisung holds his side in laughter, his today-blonde bob swinging around his face as he does so.

Minho jumps up from the where he as fallen on the floor, his face grumpy as he stands up and dusts off his [clothes](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/352266002103144423/?nic=1). But, his look changes into almost one of a blank stare when he lies his eyes on[ Jisung.](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/350858627220281946/)

“Are you okay, Minho?! I don’t know what came over me, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No it’s okay,” he laughs, “It’s just… I knew that when I bought you that skirt that you’d look good… but not this gorgeous.

“Minho.”

“I’m sorry. How about we continue? I MADE US SOME FOOD.” He says grinning and reaching behind where he had been lying to pick up a little picnic basket.

“A picnic?”

Minho casts his eyes down at the ground, “Don’t you like the idea?” he asks softly.

“No! picnics are lovely. It’s just that I didn’t expect it is all.”

“Well I found a spot over here for us to sit that’ll be nice.” Jisung follows Minho as he begins walking down the path that lines the Han river.

They stop soon after, Minho pulling a blanket out of his picnic basket and laying it on the ground.

“Teachers first.” Mino says, bowing.

“Very funny.” Jisung replies sarcastically, yet still deciding to sit himself down as his student had requested.

Minho sits down and lays out all the food in front of them: everything from sandwiches to chocolate covered strawberries and little banana milk cartons. 

“So Minho, I’ve been wondering: why did you move to Seoul in the last semester of senior year?”

“Um… Well I lived with my parents in Gimpo and my Mum just felt like finally getting a fresh start after my Father died. He died three years ago tomorrow actually.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Minho.”

“No, it’s okay, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. He’d been sick for a few years even before that so I knew it was coming.”

“What was he like?”

“He was a great man.” Jisung watches as Minho lifts his eyes to the sky as he talks about his father. The sight is beautiful, a young man opening his heart to the sky as he discusses the person he loves. His long eyelashes catch in the light as he blinks up at said sky and Jisung feels himself hanging on every word – every movement that his student makes. “My father was never the kind of man to say ‘I love you’. He wasn’t one of those parents who spun me around in his arms until I was dizzy. He didn’t build me a tree house. He watched his money and he took care of the car. That was just who he was. He was strict, he taught me how to be conscientious, how to be a good man, how to treat those I love and most importantly to be myself. He showed his love through these lessons. And the fact that every one of my artwork’s ended up in his garage – his most valued place and that no matter where he was, he turned up to every one of my gigs. For my first one he even made sure he was the front row, with no care for who’s view he blocked.” Minho pauses for a second, looking at Jisung – who quickly averts his eyes, knowing that he’d been caught staring. “I miss him.”

A tear falls down Minho’s cheek and Jisung finds himself shuffling closer to his student’s side. He stops when their bodies are nearly touching and pulls Minho’s head to lay upon his shoulder. Minho doesn’t let another tear fall – too many had spilled in the month before he had left for Seoul.

“And so yeah… my Mother thought it was time for a change so we moved to an apartment in Seoul.”

“Do you like Seoul.”

“I miss my home, but certain things make me love this place better.” Minho lifts his head from Jisung’s shoulder and looks at him, letting his sentence hang in the air for a moment. “Now I wanna learn more about you. How did you… get into this hobby of yours.”

Jisung laughs, “I was waiting for this to come up. Well, basically when I was little my best friends were all girls. They we’re all so pretty too and I was soooooooo jealous. I used to go for sleepovers to their houses and one day I remember one the girls decided to dress me up in one of her outfits. And the rest is history I guess. I became a cross-dressing gay man, no wonder the world has so many vendettas against me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just commenting on the fact that people can be mean.” Minho lays his head back on Jisung’s shoulder, for the elder’s comfort this time rather than his own.

“Fuck those people.”

“I feel like I should be giving you detention right now for saying that.”

“How about a private detention?” Jisung laughs and pushes Minho off of him.

/ ~ /

Minho smiles as he packs up the leftover food and picnic blankets, he honestly did have a great time chatting with Mr. Han. “Where’d you park? I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Oh, I didn’t drive here, I took a taxi.”

“Would you like a ride home then?”

“I don’t think that’ll be very appropriate.”

Minho puts his left hand onto his hips and leans into the pose, also adding a raised eyebrow for effect, “you just went on a date with a student who’s blackmailing you, while in plaid skirt that that same student bought for you.”

“Very true. Then yes I’ll take that ride, saves me money. Where did you park?”

The two walks together away from the river, back towards the city centre, where the carpark where Minho had parked is located.

“So, which car’s yours.”

Minho points at a bright red motorcycle, “sorry to disappoint, but not a car.”

“I am not getting on that death machine.”

“You can hold on to me, trust me you’ll be fine.”

Jisung looks into Minho’s big, soft eyes and knows that his student is right.

“Fine, but I get to pick my helmet.”

Minho laughs, pulling out two helmets – one with cat ears painted on either side of the simple black helmet and the other bright red to match the bike. “Oh, I’m definitely taking the red one, I HAVE to see you in the cat one.”

Together they tear through Seoul, Jisung originally stating that he’d hold on to the side of the bike while they drive, yet quickly opting for wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist once the younger had pressed the throttle. Minho’s lips crease in amusement, he looks down at the little linked fingers wrapped around him – _thank God Mr. Han hadn’t driven himself. _

Minho shouts into the wind, “YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY DIRECT ME TO YOUR PLACE YANNO.” There is no verbal response, but Minho can feel Jisung’s helmet move up and down on his back – a nod. There is a slight tap on his stomach and Minho looks down at his teacher’s hands again, which are adorably pointing him in the direction he needs to go.

After following Jisung’s directions, and only getting lost once due to a miscommunication, they end up parked out the front of a simple apartment building.

“May I walk you to your door?”

“I don’t think that’s--”

“Please.”

“Okay, then. Come on.”

Together they walk into the elevator and continue until they’re out the front of Jisung’s apartment.

“Thank you for today Minho. I liked learning more about you. But… you do know that these can’t last, right?”

“I…I’m a senior. I’m graduating in a couple months. So until then, I’d like these dates to continue once a week. If you keep coming, I’ll never tell a soul about you.”

Jisung nods, “Okay, deal. I’ll see you tomorrow in class then. Goodbye Minho.”

Minho walks back to the elevator, happy with how today had turned out – he really does enjoy hanging out with Mr. Han and he wishes it could happen more often. It’s not like he doesn’t have friends to hang out with, or girls to be with… but his friends are always studying or going places with their respective partners. And the girls, they’re all nice and good for a quick fix, but none take his breath away like Jisung does. 

He wants to be around his teacher more, and he is starting to suspect that Mr. Han is most definitely not a replacement father figure like he had first thought to compensate for his new feelings towards the elder. After the recent information that has come to light, and the feeling he had had in his stomach as he looked at Jisung today, … it is definitely more of a crush.

Yes, Minho has a crush on his cross-dressing English teacher.

/ ~ /

Jisung locks his door behind him as he enters his apartment, _maybe I won’t mind the rest of this agreement. _


	3. Chapter 3

~ _three weeks later ~ four weeks until graduation ~_

The door of Jisung’s art classroom opens and he looks up, searching for a particular set of eyes. He finds them – and the owner of them constricts their almond shaped eye into a wink, unaware of the repercussions on his teacher’s heart. Jisung returns Minho’s wink with a small smile, then standing to address his class.

He begins it like any other, the words falling from his mouth with no thought behind them. Jisung’s mind is somewhere else while he talks, and continues to be when he sits back down at his desk.

He thinks of the past few weeks – 3 dates later – and how much closer him and Minho had become. No longer avoiding eyes in the halls, rather there are fleeting glances, accompanied with subtle indicators of how they wish to initiate conversation or even just stare a little longer.

The dates have been nice; each ending with Minho walking Jisung to his apartment door, where they would just stand for another half-an-hour chatting, before Jisung realises the time and really has to go. Each time it had become harder for him to pull away from the conversation. They’re just different with Minho, in a way that he hadn’t even realised he’d been missing previously. They’re comedic – with Minho always making Jisung laugh if he needed to be cheered up, they’re argumentative – both having differing opinions on many literature topics as they found out, which always provides solid fuel for one of their long doorway chats. However, they can also slow down when they want to as well, be there for each other if they need – Minho showed that to him on their most recent date actually.

~ last week ~

“Do you feel more comfortable wearing women’s clothes?” This question had been sitting on the end of Minho’s tongue impatiently since he had first starting going out with his teacher. And now, as he stares at Jisung across the café booth, he finally decided to let it slip – to find out the answer for himself.

Jisung hums to himself for a second, obviously not having expected such a hard hitting question as soon as they had sat down with their hot drinks and cake slices. “I don’t feel uncomfortable in men’s’ clothes, no. I find that I can look pretty fantastic in both to be quite honest,” he flashes Minho a grin as he says this. “It is simply me exploring my feminine self-expression. It makes me feel relaxed, that I can almost escape myself for a little while and be someone else – someone who’s exciting and has travelled the world, someone who writes poetry and books in their own time, just someone other than who I am.”

“You want to be a writer or is that just the personality you created?”

“Yes, since I was little actually. I just never thought my stuff would be good enough.”

“Will you let me read something?”

Jisung’s eyes are wide as he looks up, no one had ever asked that before – mostly because he’d never had the guts to tell anyone what he truly desires out of life, but hey… it still makes Jisung’s heart feel a little lighter.

“Maybe.”

“Pleaaasssssseeeeeeee” Minho reaches across the booth and tugs at the cuff of Jisung’s [shirt](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/623678248379253309/).

“But I don’t want them to not be good enough. I’d rather live wondering whether they could really be something rather than knowing that they aren’t.”

“I’m sure they’re beautiful.”

“You’ve never read anything I’ve written.”

“True, but I know the heart from which the words come – that should hold some leverage on my opinion.”

“Next time.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

~~

Jisung is cut away from his thoughts, which had had him smiling to himself while staring off into the distance, by the end-of-class bell. _Well that had gone quick. _He watches as everyone leaves the room, except for one; the one who he was continuing to hope that, above all else, would linger behind in class. Today it seems, the lingering isn’t even on purpose – as Minho continues to paint with his earphones in and eyes down.

His art is beautiful and so Jisung continues to watch with gentle admiration. Each stroke is applied to the canvas with the flick of Minho’s slender wrist that would produce a tiny glare each time as his multiple rings reflected the classroom lights. His blue hair hangs down, covering his forehead and moving swiftly, once again, with each movement of his wrist – a powerful notion that carried the rest of his upper body like a wave. Jisung watches the lines that indent his embellished skin as he furrows in concentration, especially the little ones that adorn his almond eyes. He then blinks, his long eye lashes crashing together, and for a split second the lines disappear, before instantaneously returning.

No longer able to continue admiring Minho, Jisung has to head to his next class and so walks over to his still-concentrating student and places a hand on his shoulder. “Minho, hey. Time to go to your next class.”

Minho looks up through his blue bangs, his eyes no longer creased with concentration, but rather a bright smile that lights up his face in a way that makes Jisung’s heart beat erratically. “Oh! Right, haha. Silly me, I have to go to Music!”

There are butterflies – no, lions – in Jisung’s chest.

“I have something for you by the way.” Minho reaches into his backpack that is hanging on the back of his chair and hands Jisung yet another wrapped package.

“Minhooooo I said no more gifts.”

“I know but trust meeeeee. I saw it and thought of you – I just couldn’t help myself. But, please wear it tonight though, I have something special planned so I’ll pick you up at… 7? Is that okay?”

Jisung takes the package with a warm-cheeked smile, excited to see what it was that he’d been gifted this week. Their eyes meet and Minho’s face replicates the same look on his teacher’s, “7pm – I’ll be ready.”

“Bring one of the pieces you’ve written by the way… You promised.”

“I will.”

/ ~ /

[Jisung stands](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/80/6c/38806c7a405c7dabc9925b1c1b44be34.jpg), mouth agape, watching as Minho pulls up in his matte black sports car in front of his apartment complex. Minho’s passenger window is rolled down and Jisung struts his way over, “SO THIS WHOLE TIME YOU’VE MADE ME GO ON YOUR DEATH MACHINE EVERY TIME WE’VE HAD A DATE – WHEN YOU LITERALLY OWN A FINE ASS CAR.”

Minho laughs heartedly to himself, getting out of his car and running over to opens the passenger door for Jisung, “Well, it’s chillier than usual and so I couldn’t possible make you go on there – no matter how much I like you holding me.”

Jisung looks as if he is about to retort as he climbs into the passenger seat, but doesn’t as his eyes finally take in what Minho is wearing when he too joins him back in the car. “You- you bought us matching [shirts](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/727472146041755568/)?”

“Um… uh… yeah. Do you like them?”

“Yep. They’re cool.”

The tension in the room seems to escalate, both people’s cheeks heating as their brains whir on how to move on.

“Thank you for the--” and “you look --“ are both uttered at the same time, and so the conversation once again dies with their awkwardness. Minho eventually laughs somewhat bashfully as he pulls out onto the road. The first few minutes are in complete silence, until Jisung decided to deliberately cough, “so, where are we going?”

Minho smiles, thankful that a conversation is initiated, “it’s a surprise, but the drive is about 10 minutes long soooooo… you could read me the thing you brought.”

“Oh, yes. Now, forewarning:” Jisung intakes a breath, “no one has ever read these, I have never read them to anyone, I’m really nervous right now so please don’t laugh at me.”

Minho drags his attention from the road in front of him to look at a panicking Jisung. “I would never laugh at something that means so much to you, especially something that requires you to step out of your comfort zone. You don’t even have to read it if you don’t want to. I’m not pressuring you.”

“No, I’ve been thinking about it; I do really want to read them to you. I trust your literary opinion, Minho.”

Minho smiles as he stares at the road again, “So, what’s it about?”

“Well it was the first poem I ever wrote about 10 years ago - when I was at my lowest point with my personal identity. One person that really allowed me to get help was this guy I used to watch on the internet named Chris. He’s this guy from Australia and just chatted to his fans about their problems and his own – he dealt with his own identity and sexuality issues and so it really helped. Anyway, it’s called Christopher because it was my dream for him to read it one day.

**(A/N: Yes, this is low key a plug for my poem that I wrote for Chan’s bday because I love him so much, but it also provides some quality soft content between minsung… I promise…:))))))**

**“Are my eyes open or closed?**

**There is no difference with this blackness that fills my stare.**

**Cold and alone, I sit,**

**I am told there is a ladder somewhere…**

**However, I have no idea.**

**There is a _ding_ that destroys the horrific silence in the air.**

**A small projection is cast onto a near wall, delivering a tiny piece of light,**

**And I see a familiar face, with familiar blonde hair”.**

Minho turns his head to once again look at Jisung, the boy whose petite lips mouth each word beautifully.

**“‘You know whenever you guys are having a hard time; feel depressed or you know got a lot on your mind. I just wanna say, you know it’s always okay to come to me, to you know tell me how you feel.’**

**The light leaks from the projection,**

**Like running water, it begins to reveal**

**This room that I am in.**

**I see the ladder, the first obstacle of my ordeal.**

**It’s so far away,**

**I just can’t find the will to reach out for the first rung – the first step to allow myself to heal-,**

**Let alone try.**

**‘Tell me what you’re feeling. Cause I have ears to listen. I’ll listen to you guys.’**

**Someone to listen, that is all we ever ask for.**

**We are alone in this room because no one wants to listen,**

**Yet feel more accepted by this man on the opposite end of the world than ever before;**

**The one who still covers the wall of this now-completely-lit room.**

**To my body, the warmth begins to restore,**

**Because of this face.**

**A face that I have come to love and adore.**

**I stand up, stretching my limbs that have long been static;**

**Someone cares about me, I don’t feel as apprehensive of the ladder anymore.**

**‘No matter what I’ll try to help out with what you’re going through.’**

**For once in a very long time, I feel the ability to run!**

**‘Because I think that one thing that I promise, is that I will always try help to fix you guys.’**

**Every word is fuel for my legs – a call to action.**

**‘So if you guys have anything come find me, and I’ll help you out.’**

**That ladder that had had seemed so far – the distance is now none.**

**After so long of wondering how to escape the blackness,**

**I have found my answer in the form of the brightest sun:**

**The boy who is now exclaiming, ‘Don’t cry guys!’ to all of his viewers with a beautiful grin.**

**What was once broken,**

**Feels a little more whole”.**

Minho’s heart aches as he listens to Jisung’s words. To think of the state of mind he must have been in at the time to conceive these words. He makes it his goal for Jisung to only ever write words of content from his heart for the rest of his life.

**“And so I reach for a rung of the ladder,**

**I place my foot on the bottom one,**

**And I begin to climb slowly.**

**Thank you, Chris”.**

Minho takes a second before replying, “wow Jisung. It’s beautiful. The way you write the words and produce the imagery… he must have meant a lot to you.”

“Well yeah… he used to be the only person whom I felt would truly accept me, yanno?”

“Used to be?”

Jisung nods silently while looking into Minho’s eyes with a powerful stare. “Well we’re here anyway, what do you think?” he continues, motioning is hand to the beautifully lit up area before them. Jisung sees lanterns everywhere as Minho tries to park, “Jinju lantern festival! I was so sad the other night because I didn’t think I’d get to go this year! How did you know? I love this so much!”

“I’m glad you--”

“IS THAT A FERRIS WHEEL?!?” Jisung interrupts, practically jumping out of his seat as Minho finally puts the car into park. Jisung jumps out the car, his black-shoulder length hair singing around his wide grinning face. Minho’s heart warms as he too gets out the car and leans on the roof of it with crossed arms – just watching as Jisung looks out into the distance to behold the beautifully lit up scenery.

Minho wishes that time could stop like this… with him able to just stare at Jisung a little longer. To keep the image of how the various lanterns reflect in his large brown eyes, how his mouth is slightly open in awe – allowing his little upper squirrel teeth to be seen. Minho lets out a deep happy breath, a slight laugh falling from his lips as he breathes out. Jisung turns to look at Minho due to the sound, “Oh, I’m sorry. Shall we head in then?”

Minho nods, walking to meet Jisung at the front of the car. They walk together, not touching, but as close as they can be without, towards the array of lights.

/ ~ /

They spent the next hour just walking around together, observing the lanterns in the main area of the festival. Well, together isn’t exactly the right word – basically a straggling Minho running after Jisung wherever he runs in his elated excitement.

Once past all the lights they make it to the next section of the festival – the carnival, where Jisung is, on the contrary of earlier, constantly stopping to look at all the different games. There is one that particularly catches his eye and so he stops, looks at Minho with a pouty face and asks very sweetly, “I really, really would love that acorn plushie.” He places a hand to his forehead dramatically and closes his eyes, “oh- If only I had a man who could win it for me.” He opens one eye carefully to see a Minho looking at him with raised eyebrows, “Ugh- meanie.”

“Hey darling, want a strong man to win it for you?” Both Minho and Jisung look up at the tall stranger and his friends looming above them.

Jisung’s previously giddy excitement is gone, “no thank you. I’m fine.”

“Come on pretty one, I’ll show up this guy no matter what the game is and win that acorn for you.” The guy smirks at Jisung, a huger in his eyes that makes Jisung’s skin crawl.

Despite the large height difference, Minho stands up in front of the guy – chest to chest, “challenge me then. This game right here, right now.”

The stranger and his friends laugh at Minho, “Dance, Dance Revolution, pfft. We’re a dance crew – Imma smoke you and then take your girl.”

Minho turns to a nervous Jisung, “So, just letting you I’m gonna beat this guy – but not because I want to win you; you are your own person and no one’s object. I’m simply doing it to beat down this arsehole for treating you like an object. Do I have your permission to do this?”

Jisung bites his lip and nods, _gosh this boy is too damn cute._ He watches as Minho stands on the centre of his machine, and the stranger on the other as ‘Wonderland’ by ATEEZ begins to blare. Minho’s body turns elegantly in tune with the slow beginning, but becomes harsher as the bridge commences – he is some who shouldn’t be underestimated. The warmth around Jisung grows more powerful by the second. His heartbeat growing more steadily along with it and each of Minho’s lithe movements. When Minho extends his leg, it causes his jeans to become creased, however as soon as the chorus begins and he does the forceful, jolting steps, his jeans become tight against his powerful thighs. A sight that Jisung quite frankly is enjoying on his student more than he legally should. Jisung watches Minho’s concentrated face like he had in art – that this time also carries the emotion of the commanding song – to his feet that move to stay in sync. By the last beat, Jisung’s breath is taken away, and he knows the exact reason why.

Not only did Minho completely demolish the douche bag, but he also got a perfect score and so won Jisung the large acorn plushie. “Awww thank you Minho!”

“You did so well, OMG. I didn’t even know you could dance.”

“I was the leader of my dance crew back home.”

“You should join one in Seoul! You’re fucking amazing. I would go to every show.”

Minho laughs, “thank you, Jisung. But hey, you just swore… shouldn’t I be giving you a detention? How about a private one?”

Jisung blushes under his wig, “hold yourself there Minho.”

“Fine then, how about I take you on the Ferris wheel before we go home then?” Jisung nods and so they walk together towards the large wheel, Jisung hugging his acorn for warmth. Minho notices and so takes off his jacket and hands it to Jisung with an embarrassed smile.

“Thank you.”

/ ~ /

“Seoul looks so beautiful up here.” Jisung comments, his hands wrapped around the bars and face pressed up against them as they go around in the capsule on the Ferris wheel.

“Not as beautiful as my view.” Jisung looks over at Minho to see what he is staring at, looking down at the ground with hot cheeks when he realises that it was in fact him that his student had been staring at.

Their carriage eventually stops at the very top and so Jisung decides to remove is white hands, due to the tight gripping, from the bars and sit down next to Minho.

They look into each other’s eyes and Minho’s heart begins to beat faster as he takes in the image of the person before him. _His eyes _are _literally like the night sky. Not the void that presents itself to civilization every night, but the wondrous expanse of the universe unpolluted by street lamps and city lights. Looking into them is as fascinating as staring into the universe. It’s not something you get tired of. His smile is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. And every line, curve, and angle of his face works seamlessly together to create something more beautiful than the sum of its parts. There is no such thing as bad or unflattering lighting for him, every time I see him he is gorgeous – especially in this very moment._

Minho takes one of his hands from his lap and places it on top of Jisung’s, which is sitting next to his thigh on the seat between them. “Oh fuck it,” Jisung says, not being able to resist his attraction anymore, he shifts his body more to face Minho and slowly moves his face closer as the wheel begins to move again. He brings their foreheads together, Minho not moving an inch, and brushes his lips gently over his student’s as if he is testing the waters. With no retaliation he brushes a second time, no longer an innocent questioning one, but more teasing, more demanding.

Minho’s senses are seduced due to the two quick pecks and the now minimal distance between them, so he becomes overcome with desire. “Jisung”, Minho whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Jisung smiles, his heart fluttering at his voice as Minho clasps his warm hands on either side of his teacher’s puffy cheeks. Never before had Jisung liked his name so much… Minho this time leaning in for another kiss, with his gentle hands moving so that one begins to play with Jisung’s hair as the kiss intensifies, while the other remains cupping his face. 

Sparks fly in every direction and the world slowly disappears from around them as their lips begin to dance passionately with each other. Jisung is the first to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, intermingling it with the constant moving of their lips. As soon as he does so, it seems that Minho realises what kind of kiss Jisung wants it to be and so he begins to fight Jisung for the dominance, which Jisung gives up weakly. Claiming his mouth, Minho licks his tongue over Jisung’s bottom lip then intertwines it with his teacher’s. Feeling Jisung’s sharp intake of breath when Minho licked over his lips, he decides to do it again – this time adding a little nip and tug, eliciting a soft, shuddering moan. Jisung pulls away quickly, his eyes wide when he realises what he had just done. Their carriage stops and the door is opened by one of the carnival workers, so Jisung runs out, leaving Minho behind.

Minho scurries out of the carriage to run after Jisung, grabbing the other’s wrist when he does so. “Hey, Jisung. I’m sorry, are you okay? Did I take things too far? Did I make things uncomfortable? I’m really, really sorry for whatever I did--”

“It’s not your fault Minho, it’s mine. I shouldn’t have initiated the kiss; it was wrong of me – so wrong. Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

“You wish you’d never done it?”

Jisung scoffs and raises his voice towards his student, “Yes of course I do Minho! I wish I’d never even let these dates with you begin. What the fuck am I doing letting some messed up kid black mail me into going out on dates with him? – now that Minho… that is sad.” With each word that Jisung says Minho feels another malicious stomp on his only recently mended heart; the stiches from the healing wounds of his memories back home once again opening as he watches Jisung yell at him.

“I – I’ll go, then.” Minho says, “do you have a ride, cause – “

“I’ll take a taxi.”

Minho nods, turning and walking away as tears begin to fall down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The anger Jisung had just felt dissipates around him like fading fumes as he watches the person he cares for immensely run off with tears streaming down his face.

_I am the reason for those tears._

Jisung hates as he watches Minho’s figure get lost in the crowd, his heart no doubt breaking right now. However, the anger returns – not at Minho, but at himself for hurting Minho.

_He didn’t initiate the kiss; he wasn’t the one who moaned while kissing his student… But at the same time, none of this would be happening if he hadn’t have blackmailed me. But then Minho wouldn’t have been able to blackmail him if I hadn’t been an abomination who wears girl clothes and fake wigs all the time._

As Jisung enters his cab home the anger towards Minho is now completely gone, but the self-loathing that had always been just behind the curtain of his mind, was now running loose as replacement. _What kind of disgusting pervert has feelings for their student?_

He thinks back to the first day when Minho had entered his class, how his eyes had dragged up and down his new student, taking him in in all his beauty before they had made eye contact. Even then, Jisung’s heart had stopped for just a millisecond, something that at the time had barely been noticeable, yet now carries a connotation larger than he realised. He really does have feelings for one of his students, and he had since he’d first laid eyes on him. If anyone could know his secret and blackmail him to spend time with them, then he’s glad its Minho as it allows him an excuse to see him.

When he’d thrown all caution to the wind tonight and kissed Minho he’d never felt more cathartic – all his pent up feelings after years of being alone and unable to share every part of himself with another, he was finally able to giving it all to someone. That someone being Minho, who knew about this side of him and didn’t turn in disgust or mock from a lack of understanding, but rather embraced it. And so, when their lips had met Jisung had felt like a firework stuck in that split second after explosion. And then, when he’d moaned he’d realised the boundary he’d crossed, ‘we have legitimate feelings for each other’ won’t stand up in court for a minor and so Jisung had become angry – pushing Minho away again as a sort of reflex mechanism that he’d come used to using: push everyone away and you’ll never have to deal with their consequences.

_What the fuck have I done?_

When Jisung gets home he sighs and throws himself onto his bed. Snuggling into the covers he slowly starts to undress, looking sadly when the first layer he takes off is a jacket that is not his own.

/ ~ /

_I’m messed up._

_I’m messed up._

_He’s right isn’t he?_

_I shouldn’t have blackmailed him._

_I shouldn’t have._

Minho chants these things to himself within his head, each line like a resounding bomb from a different area of his skull. 

/ ~ /

_~ three weeks until graduation ~_

Jisung takes attendance for his class on Monday morning, noting that a certain student hasn’t turned up for his lesson 1 class. He runs his hands through his hair roughly as he continues onto the next name, _of course he isn’t coming – why would he want to see me again after how much I hurt him?_

Tuesday, again Jisung waits expectantly for Minho to saunter through the door late like he does most days, but again that does’t happen and so Jisung’s lips mouth the next name – his heart a little heavier.

Wednesday, Jisung goes to once again cross Minho’s name off without even bothering to utter it, when the classroom door swings open violently. Jisung looks up, smiling widely when he sees the blue hair of a boy he’d been waiting for all week. However, when Minho lifts his head Jisung’s smile disappears – he looks like shit. Bags under his eyes, his hair not styled like usual – just left flat to cover most of his eyes, the way he slumps his shoulders – void of his usual confidence. This wasn’t Minho; _I have broken him._

“Lee Minho”

“…”

“Lee Minho”

“You can fucking see that I’m here.”

The other students all look towards Minho with wide eyes and then look expectantly at their teacher, wondering how he is going to react. And what does he do? He puts a tick next to Minho’s name and continues on, not uttering anything against the boy.

Minho stays silent throughout their English lesson, the whole time spent with his head laying on his arms on the table. In art later that day he does the same thing and so Jisung walks up to him slowly. He whispers in Minho’s ear, receiving a fright when the boy sits up quickly. It takes him a second before he realises who had woken him, and when he does his eyes darken, “leave me alone.”

“Don’t you want to work on your art? It’s due in two weeks and you’re already beh--”

Minho stands up abruptly, cutting off Jisung and walking away. He watches as Minho stops, looks back at his teacher and smirks, “hey Yeji, come with me.” Yeji looks up from her artwork, smiling as she runs to join Minho. He links his hand with hers and they walk out the class together. Once again the students all look at Jisung, however he just sighs and returns to his desk.

He sits back down in his chair that faces the classroom door. Through the window of the door he can see Minho’s back, he looks like he is looking down to something. Suddenly Minho puts his hands forward onto what Jisung can now see is Yeji’s hips and violently sticks his tongue down her throat. The two make out passionately and Jisung’s heart begins to sag even more within his chest. Suddenly Minho spins them both around so that his back is to the locker. His lips never leaving Yeji’s, he lifts his eyes to catch Jisung’s. When their eyes meet, the corners of his lips lift in a devilish smirk and he looks at Yeji again and kisses her harder.

/ ~ /

Thursday is no better, with Minho still sleeping through all of Jisung’s classes. After spending the night debating to himself for hours over what he was going to do, he had finally decided.

Jisung stands around the corner from Minho’s locker waiting for the boy to be alone in the hall (as he is always last to leave). When the last student has filed out of the front doors, Jisung walks over with Minho’s jacket from the weekend in his hands. He taps on Minho’s shoulder and the boy turns around, scoffing when he sees his teacher, “so you’ll touch me now? I’m not too messed up? Be careful, you might regret it later.”

Jisung is still, _I deserve this. “_Minho I-”

Minho reaches forward, grabbing Jisung’s arm and turning them around so that his teacher is against the locker, like Yeji only yesterday. He uses his hands to keep Jisung’s arm against the lockers and begins attacking his neck with hungry kisses and suckling love bites. Jisung resists, trying to pull away from Minho, as all feelings aside it is still a student kissing a teacher in the school’s hallway.

“Minho stop, please. We’re at school.” Minho keeps going, “Min – hey – MINHO, stop.” The words must finally sink into his student, as Minho removes his grip on Jisung’s arm and bangs his hand loudly on the lockers near his teacher’s head. He leans his head into Jisung’s shoulder and begins to cry in strangled sobs.

“I just wanted to give your jacket back. I should have just left it in front of your locker I-I”

“I don't care about the fucking jacket - I care about you and I thought you cared about me too. I know I blackmailed you into this... But I don't know - I didn't know how to approach you. I am messed up okay, I finally found someone that I feel really connected to and he happens to be my teacher with a big secret so I used it to my advantage- I had no idea what to do! I know it was wrong, I know I'm fucked up. I'm sorry. You should forget me. I'm disgusting and I should never have done that to someone who I truly care about. You should be angry; you should have been repulsed to the point of yelling. And now I’ve gone and does this. I'm sorry.” Minho pushes himself off of Jisung using the lockers and walks away.

_It’s the second time that he’s walked away from me crying. _

/ ~ /

_~ Friday ~_

Getting to school early so that no one will see him, Jisung slips the note he had spent all night writing, then throwing away, then rewriting into Minho’s locker.

/ ~ /

Minho walks through the front doors of the school, his head hanging low as he heads towards his locker. Chucking his bag in, he sees a folded piece of paper with his name on it flutter to the ground. He picks it up, his heart begins to quicken as he sees the hand writing - knowing instantly who it is from.

_Min,_

_I’m sorry for the night at the carnival. Up until the moment where I had lost it at you, it had honestly been the most fun I can remember having for a long time._

_Thank you for these past several weeks. At first they were awkward encounters that I dreaded, but they soon became a time that the rest of schedule revolved around. I loved seeing you open your heart to me, I saw I side of you that I don’t think many people realise you have. Not only did you tell me what was in your heart, you showed me: through the dates you planned and how you always made me feel special. Like with my writing, I was nervous at first, but as I saw your smile it felt like invisible hands were wrapping around me and making me safe._

_Minho you’re so caring and I wish I had of known you when I was at school. You would have made my confidence and self-esteem so much better. Maybe if we had of known each other then, we could be living together now as a happy, bickering couple, because I know that I would have never let you go. I do wish that we had met in different circumstances, that you were my age, or I at least yours._

_I do have feelings for you Minho, that was the easy part; it’s admitting to myself that it happened that’s hard and that is what makes me so terrified. Not only our illegal circumstances, but the fact that I’ve shut myself off from everyone around me. _ _You see I've had these very efficient defences for so long and you didn't even notice them. I guess they were meant for others and you had your own door. I could ask why, but what's the point? You're here and I'm so glad, even if I'm sometimes hiding, imagining a distance instead of seeing you right there._

_I won’t make excuses for myself, I know I hurt your feelings and for that I am truly sorry._

_However, if you have any feelings left for me at all then meet me tonight at the place where we had our first date. I’ll be waiting._

_I would really like to make this work Minho. You make me feel like flying without my feet ever leaving the ground._

_Jisung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the third to last chapter! I know it’s a kind of short story overall, but I was originally only going to write a one shot for this concept, so I'm very surprised with how much I managed to write jdjdj. I just had too many ideas and too much love for eboy Minho and our fem Jisung. So enjoy guys! Last chapter will be up in a couple weeks!... Maybe... Or even a little bit longer haha.


	5. 5

With his heart practically pounding out of his chest, Jisung waits at the very same table from the first time they had been at this restaurant together. Back then things were so different, it was Minho who had asked (well, more like demanded) that Jisung come and, reluctantly, he had. Now he waits desperately for that same boy to walk through the front door.

With each person that walks in Jisung’s heart is a little brighter, before dampening once again when he doesn’t meet the beautiful brown eyes of his student.

“Ma’am, is there anything I can get you?” _Oh right, I’m wearing a wig. _

“Another wine please.”

“Are you eating alone? Would you like a menu?”

“I’m actually waiting for someone, thank you though.” No wonder the waiter is asking, he’d been sitting here alone for the past twenty minutes waiting and slowly sipping at his wine. “Actually, can I get a martini instead?” He felt like something a little stronger might calm his nerves more.

The martini arrives a short time later, still with no sign of Minho. Jisung sighs, stirring his drink with the olive-covered toothpick when he hears yet another ding from the bell attached to the restaurant’s swinging door.

Emerging from the cold, Jisung is unable to find his next breath as he finally sees a tired looking Minho walk towards his table. The waiter takes his coat and finally hands the both of them menus, which Minho disregards – his sunken eyes not leaving Jisung’s.

“I’m glad you came.” Jisung says, forcing a small smile against Minho’s blank look.

“I didn’t think I was going to.” Jisung nods, he honestly hadn’t expected him to either. “I’m just a little confused Jisung. First, you’re cold towards me, then you warm up and everything seems fine… then you crack and become so angry at me… and then you go and leave me that beautiful note?”

“We have a lot to discuss Minho, I am sorry for everything I-”

“Stop apologising to me.” The words cut through Jisung’s sentence and leave him silent. “I just want to know what ‘we’ are. If ‘we’ can ever become anything.”

“Do you like me Minho?”

He scoffs, “what kind of question is that? Do my actions over the past months not mean anything to you?”

“I just mean, can you actually see you and me as a couple.”

“Yes. I can. But do you Jisung?”

“I’m twenty-four, you just turned eighteen. I’m your teacher, you’re my student. Forgive me if I’m having trouble imagining it.”

“That aside though Sung, do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

Minho lets a smile slip through his straight lips, something Jisung feels like he hasn’t seen in forever, and lays his hand on the table. Jisung places his on top, the both curling their fingers around each other’s. Minho lifts his hand and kisses Jisung’s attached one, “then we’ll work everything else out.”

“WOW the feuding couple are now lovers.” Jisung and Minho dart their eyes up towards the waiter, the same guy from last time. The two laugh awkwardly at him, then Minho orders a drink for himself – once again sending the waiter away before they order.

Silence reigning over the table, both pick up their menus, concealing their faces from each other. Jisung lifts his head slightly and tries to peer over at Minho, noticing that Minho is doing the same from over the top of his menu. The two laugh at each other and Jisung can feel his anxieties from the past week wash away down his skin and into the whirling winter air outside the restaurant.

The night carries on like the others used to, simple talking and laughing between mouthfuls of their food. Minho even offers a slice of his steak to Jisung, which he lifts up on his fork to the awaiting lips of his grinning teacher. When their food is done and the last of their drinks gone, Jisung leans back in his chair and finally asks the question he has been wanting to pose all night, “Minho.” The younger’s head lifts up and his already large eyes widen with a ‘continue’ notion written on his features. “If you can wait until graduation to be with me… you know – properly… then would you like this to continue?”

“You mean --“

“Yes, Minho will you be my boyfriend in seventeen days?”

“That’s very specific,” Minho laughs lightly.

“Well, that’s the day of graduation.”

“Yes. I’ll wait for you until then.”

They look into each other’s eyes and everything seems better – this feeling in Jisung’s chest is his driving force that tells him that everything is, and will be, worth it. Minho raises his hand for their cheque, his crinkled eyes that conceal their previous darkness, never leaving Jisung’s.

/ ~ /

Jisung and Minho hold hands the whole way from leaving the restaurant, getting into the taxi, getting into the elevator in Jisung’s apartment building and finally as they walk to his apartment door. Minho lets go, leaning against the wall next to the door while Jisung fumbles with his keys. “Can I have one more date with you before graduation?”

“I’ll be really busy marking, but I’m sure I can squeeze you in for one night. Got any plans for the next one?”

“Do you like dramas?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like chicken?”

Jisung laughs at Minho’s cuteness, “yessssss.”

“Cool! Then what if I come to your place and we can watch some shows and eat fried chicken?”

“You don’t want to go out again?”

“Not unless you want to. I just really want to spend some time with you, away from people, you know. Just us in our pyjamas chilling together sounds perfect to me. Any time with you is perfect.”

“I’ll let you know when I’m free.” Having finally got his stupid old door unlocked, Jisung leans over and gives Minho a quick peck on his cheek, “that’s all you’re getting until graduation.”

“Maybe I should make an advent calendar? Oh! Even better! I’ll put it in my phone’s countdown app.”

Jisung laughs at Minho as he watches the younger scrambling to type something on his screen, he then lifts it up to show Jisung: 16 days, 12 hours and 24 seconds until SQUIRREL TIME.

“Squirrel time?” 

“You look like one.”

“That doesn’t sound like a complement.” Jisung says, pouting.

Minho kisses Jisung on the cheek as well, “it is. Trust me. Your adorable squishy cheeks, your front teeth, the fact that you kind of store food in your cheeks while you eat. It all screams squirrel.”

“Weirdo.” Jisung sticks out his tongue playfully at the younger, “I’m going to bed.”

Jisung walks into his apartment, then turns around and runs out to give Minho one last quick hug before returning and closing his door.

Minho watches the door close and he walks away still looking at the countdown app on his phone, basically wishing the seconds away.

/ ~ /

~ _one week later ~ 10 days until graduation ~ _

Jisung leans back in his desk chair, the spine of it creaking as he stretches out his limbs. The final bell of the day had gone around an hour earlier, yet he knows that he will not be able to leave school for another couple of hours to complete the last of his end-of-year grading. Nevertheless, Jisung lets one grin grace his lips as he thinks of how this is his final bit of work to do before reports are in and he can finally see Minho.

He envisions his student as he sends him a text message:

I’m free tomorrow night, meet me at my place @7pm.

Jisung looks at the message with his hand hovering over the send button. _Do I do it? Do I send a heart... _With his own pounding heart, he scans the classroom (that he already knows is empty at this time of the afternoon) and adds a little emoji heart to the end of his message before hitting send.

_I did it. Why is my heart beating so fast? Aghhh that damn kid, he’s got me giddy like a teenager again. _

/ ~ /

Minho’s laying on his bed, with his legs extended to the roof and his feet leaning up against the wall, as he watches his countdown app: 9 days; 5 hours; 34 minutes; 22 seconds. He watches as the seconds tick down, releasing a huge grin subconsciously as the 34 minutes changes to 33. He is one minute closer to having Jisung to himself.

_I am not even going to be able to focus on my graduation ceremony, knowing that as soon as it ends I’m going to be able to finally be with Jisung. ‘Be’ with him in more ways than one. _Mino smirks to himself, _I hope he wears one of his skirts for me, oh how I’d love to rip that off of his shuttering thighs. Thighs that shuttering due to my teasing touches that I leave all over his beautiful body. Lips that voice my name in between moans that I draw from him. _Minho can feel himself becoming hard as he continues his daydream and so reaches his hand into his pants. He is just about to grasp himself when a ding resounds through his previously silent room. At the top of his phone screen Minho sees a notification from ‘My Sung – In 10 days (yes, he has changed the name each day to fit the countdown since the day Jisung had given him his number).

Minho reads the message and his breath catches as his eyes land on the red love heart. He stares at it for so long that he swears it’s still in his vision when he looks away from his phone screen. Minho grabs his pillow, places it onto his face and screams loudly into it; his excitement overflowing and seeking some sort of release, otherwise he honestly thinks he might explode.

_What is this guy doing to me? I’m acting like a love struck girl... and I fucking love it. _

He can’t stop grinning as he removes the pillow and settles properly into his bed. His last thoughts as he drifts to sleep focus on how excited he is for tomorrow, yet his brain manages to also conjure up a picture of a naked Jisung laying ‘Kate Winslet - Titanic’ style on his bed with a beating emoji heart covering his groin area.

_Make that a horny love struck girl. _

/ ~ /

Almost an hour early, Minho waits with his hand hovering over Jisung’s door as he prepares to knock. _Am I too early? Do I look to desperate and excited? I might scare him off… maybe I should go wait in the car for a while longer. _

Minho retreats, walking back towards the elevator, but then decides to change his mind and returns to the door. _But, maybe he’ll find it endearing? Or he’ll find it annoying. _He turns back to the elevator again. _JUST DO IT YOU PUSSY. YOU KNOW HE ALREADY LIKES YOU. _With one last final internal pep-talk Minho returns to Jisung’s door and one again raises his hand to knock, however the door opens to reveal Jisung at that very moment.

“I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOUR SHADOW WALKING BACK AND FORTH FROM MY DOOR FOR A SOLID FIVE MINUTES, MIN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Well I’m really early because I’m excited, but then I thought you’d find it annoying if I came too early…”

“I only said seven pm so that you would have plenty of time after school to get here.”

“School finished at three-thirty, I didn’t want to wait nearly four hours,” Minho pouts.

“You little brat, come in here.” Jisung motions him into the apartment with his hand. He reaches around Minho to push the door shut and then pulls the younger into a tight hug. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” Minho sighs, wrapping his hands around Jisung’s waist. The two stay like that for a few moments, their arms intertwined around each other’s torsos and their heads resting on each other’s. Minho even gets the courage to tighten his grip on Jisung’s waist and rub his nose on the others. This causes Jisung to blush lightly under his shaggy, still-slightly-wet hair, that covers majority of his eyes. However, he then pulls away, “tut tut, you really are a naughty boy. We still have nine more days.” Minho feels his dick twitch at the nickname.

“Now order us some chicken, I don’t mind what you get just as long as you get extra radish.” Jisung hands Minho a menu pamphlet from his fridge and then walks into his bathroom to continue blow-drying his hair. Minho walks further into the apartment and drops himself onto his teacher’s couch as he dials the chicken restaurant’s phone number.

“Hi, this is Kihoon’s Chickeneria, the home of mother cluckin good chicken. How can I help you?”

/ ~ /

With bellies full of delicious chicken, a corny drama on the TV and arms wrapped around each other on the couch, both Minho and Jisung can’t wait for when this happiness that they both feel becomes their everyday reality together.

Minho is sitting upright on the couch when he feels Jisung’s head, which was previously tucked into the nook of his shoulder, move. He looks down at his teacher and smiles, “what’s the matter?” Jisung asks.

“I felt you turn your head so I thought you were gonna say something.”

“No, I just wanted to look at you.” Jisung giggles nervously, _I sound like a creep. _

“Oh, do you like to look at me?”

“I’m surprised you’ve never noticed to be honest. I stare at you whenever you’re concentrating in class… it’s just so beautiful to watch.”

“Not as beautiful as your cheek that squishes when you look at me from this angle.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Jisung mutters something unintelligible under his breath, but Minho catches the words ‘whatever’ and ‘brat’ and he laughs softly, running his hands through and messing up Jisung’s orange hair.

Jisung pouts up at him and Minho feels his heart flutter again, “so the night of graduation I want to take you out for dinner. Our first dinner as a couple…” Minho likes how the word ‘couple’ rolls off his tongue, carrying a connotation of contentment between him and the boy cuddled against him.

“You’re that keen?”

Minho’s face drops, “and you’re not?”

Jisung adjusts himself so that his face is directly across from Minho’s, barely a ruler width apart. “Of course I am, I just wanted to hear you say it,” he laughs apologetically, then reaches his hand slowly towards Minho’s face. He traces the other’s lip lightly with the tip of his finger. Minho pouts slightly, no resistance to the touches in his look, and Jisung has such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap Minho up in a quilt and listen to their gentle breathing together, watching the cotton ripple like skipping stones as they share crooked smiles. His lip feels slightly chapped under Jisung’s feather light touches but he simply cannot bring himself to care. He gazes so intently at each divot of that lip, as if it could map out ancient seas and college plans and tell him everything he ever wishes to know. And he doesn't want to look up because he knows that if he does, he may find myself at the mercy of questioning eyes, begging to know what he is doing, and he’s not at liberty to say because he simply does not know. He just knows that he needs to touch Minho, to make him realise how beautiful every part of him is, from the crease of his lips to the slight furrow of his brow when he smiles.

“Jisung,” Minho whispers. The slight tickle of Minho’s breath expelling from those goddamn lips causes Jisung’s words to stick to his throat, plastering themselves to his trachea and refusing to dispel into the palpable air.

Jisung’s name is uttered again and so the older finally lifts his eyes to meet Minho’s, “kiss me quickly before I change my mind.”

Wasting no time in responding to his teacher’s words, Minho leans his head forward and places his own forehead against Jisung’s. His heart rate increases with the shortening distance, as shown by his increased amount of hot breath that he produces as his lips ghost over the other’s. As their lips meet, Minho swears the rest of the world falls away. It is slow and soft, comforting in ways that words never would be. Minho lifts his hand to rest it below Jisung’s ear, his thumb caressing the older’s cheek as their breaths mingle. Jisung runs his fingers down his student’s spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between them and he could feel the beating of their hearts against each other’s chests.

The kiss continues, both occasionally pulling away to take breaths and then quickly resuming. The passion is underlying, yet they know that that time will come, for now it is just a declaration of their feelings – a way for them to promise that they will soon continue.

/ ~ /

~ _5 days until graduation ~ _

Minho opens his locker in frustration as he desperately tries to look for the books for his next lesson. However, he quickly forgets about that as his eyes land on an in-half folded heart-shaped piece of paper with a small chocolate attached. Opening the letter and already knowing who it is from, Minho reads it:

_I didn’t want to be vulnerable, _

_And I swore I never would be. _

_But then you noticed me. _

Minho hadn’t been able to see Jisung much, let alone get some alone time to talk to him since their date as he has been studying for his exams and his teacher had had mountains of grading. So, he thinks that this is Jisung’s way of making up for their lack of time together – a poem that sends his heart through a motion of empathy for Jisung and then that returning giddiness.

/ ~ /

~ _4 days until graduation ~ _

Minho finds another one the next day and after reading it, he can very easily say that he has never enjoyed the writing of another so much:

_I melt when you smile.  
I can't breathe when you speak.  
Everything else fades away when you touch me.  
I think I might fly when you kiss me.  
All I know when you're around is that I wish to give myself to you.  
  
_

/ ~ /

~ _3 days until graduation ~ _

_It is thrilling to hear you say my name. _

_Not because of the way you say it (with that voice I love so much)_

_Or how you say it (like it might shatter on your lips). _

_It was thrilling, because for a second I knew I was the only thing on your mind. _

_For a second, I knew I took up as much space in your thoughts _

_As you always do in mine. _

/ ~ /

~ _2 days until graduation ~ _

_Butterflies telling me I'm not ready  
My mind is telling me slow and steady  
But I just want to be with you  
I just want to hold you. _

_So fly away butterflies  
Let me fall into your eyes  
Let you lift me up into the night  
And you'll be with me for all of time._

_  
All my friends say "yeah, you're ready"  
You pull me in slow and steady  
And I want you to never let go  
I promise you I'll never let go_

/ ~ /

~ _1 day until graduation ~ _

_No sappy poem written for you this morning… Instead just a little <3 _

Minho laughs at the picture of a very unimpressed looking cat with a jumping squirrel on his back._ I guess he’s finally embraced the fact that he looks like a squirrel._

/ ~ /

_~ Graduation day A.K.A SQUIRREL TIME ~ _

“You’re finally finished! Congratulations, Min,” [Jisung](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/536702480590471032/) says as they walk into the barbeque restaurant they had decided on during the intermission of the graduation ceremony. He stares lovingly into the eyes of his new boyfriend from across the table.

“Thanks Sungie.” [Minho](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/504332858272144857/) reaches his hand out and the two clasp each other’s hand as they look at their menus.

“Now Minho, my beautiful boyfriend, what would you like to order?”

“Oh I don’t know, **boyfriend**” Minho sends Jisung an exaggerated wink, “maybe I need your advice.”

Jisung beams at the game the two now seem to have started playing, “advice from your **boyfriend**? Well then, my **boyfriend**, I pick the pork strips.”

“Sounds good, **boyfriend**.”

“You two really are smitten, your love blossoms more every time I see you two.” At the sound of another voice interrupting them, they both lift their head and meet the eyes of the same waiter from the other restaurant.

“How many goddamn jobs do you have?” Minho asks, his mouth practically dropped to the table.

“Only two, I promise.” He laughs lightly, “now what can I get you guys?” The couple order, now both taking notice of their waiter ‘Changmin’, as his name tag says, and laughing as he walks away to give their order to the kitchen.

/ ~ /

They walk into Jisung’s apartment and the next thing Minho knows, Jisung slams his lips onto the other’s and nearly knocks all the wind from his no-longer-student’s lungs.

As Jisung fumblingly leads Minho to his bedroom, they continue to kiss passionately. Minho hardly has a moment to react before the older is pressing his tongue to the seam of his lips and, at Minho’s grant of access, delves inside his mouth. It is a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of the wine they had had with dinner being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Jisung’s arms reach up and tangle around Minho’s neck. In an instant, Jisung has pulled away and arches up into the other’s broad chest, moaning at the contact of their body heats against each other, before the older drew back into his lips. Jisung could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolls off Minho’s tongue and seeps down his throat with every push of their tongue against each other’s.

The finally reach the bedroom and Jisung pushes Minho backward onto the bed. A short gasp leaves Minho lips at the sudden drop and then another as Jisung jumps to straddle his lap and returns to kissing him. Minho hums happily into the kiss, the vibration on his tongue carrying to Jisung’s as they wrap their tongues together. Minho’s hand drifts to Jisung’s hips. It settles there and he pulls him closer. Jisung inhales sharply in the kiss at the rough touches on his waist. Minho pulls away from the kiss and shifts so that Jisung is now the one laying on the bed, and he laying on top. He cups Jisung’s face gently as he looks down at him from his propped up position. He leans down and pulls the wig off Jisung, letting his orange hair reclaim his beautiful face.

He leans down and tries to kiss Jisung’s neck, however the other’s jacket and turtleneck are getting in the way so he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Sungie, we’re going to have to take this off… would you like me to do it?”

Jisung doesn’t answer verbally, just a bashful nod that sends Minho swooning at how lucky he is to have this adorable man all to himself. Minho pulls the jacket off first, then the thick woollen turtleneck up over Jisung’s head and the older feels the little sparks of static dancing over his skin. He’s not sure if they’re from the sweater or if they’re from where Minho’s hands had gently skimmed his skin, either way it’s a magical feeling that causes Jisung to shiver in pleasure. Minho leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of his neck. Jisung feels his body blossom with euphoric warmth at the feeling of Minho’s suckling and tongue-dragging kisses on one of his most sensitive areas. _How did he know?_

Minho drew back another time, simply studying Jisung’s face and shirtless upper body. Jisung feels his blush deepen under his boyfriend’s scrutinising look. Minho gazes at him lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before, once again, sparking with his passionate hunger. He tilts Jisung’s head to the side and kisses him, his lips demanding. Minho slants Jisung’s head further, deepening the kiss.

Jisung whines into the kiss and Minho feels his providing side be triggered, so he pulls away again, “what is it, darling?”

“Take off your clothes.” Each word from the older’s mouth is laced with sex – the thought of it, the desire for it. Minho does as he is told, ripping off his shirt and shorts before moving the position of his body so that he can kiss Jisung’s waist. Everything’s hot, their breaths, their skin against each other’s, the moans that leave Jisung’s mouth as Minho leaves suckling kisses along his stomach. Minho licks along the creases of each of Jisung’s protruding stomach muscles, leaving nipping little bites over them as well – Jisung moans even louder as he grabs Minho’s head and begins to pull at his hair. It is slightly painful, but it also shows Minho that what he is doing is working, so he continues to his nipple. He bites the supple skin, and then runs his tongue over it, before leaving kisses all around. The marks all over him would stay for a while, but Minho didn’t care – Jisung is his.

Before moving to his next nipple, Minho lifts his head, his own words breathless and slurred from his already-aching jaw, “I need stuff if we’re gonna continue.”

With ragged breath, Jisung manages to say “bed-side table.” Minho leaves Jisung to go find the items where he had been told. Once he finds them, he puts them on top of the side of the bed for when they need them, then going back to his still-whining boyfriend.

Minho’s breath is taken away as he looks down at his boyfriend and sees that he has removed his skirt and underwear in the minute that the other had been away. His body is beautiful, yet Minho can see the pink hues that coat Jisung’s chest and cheeks and the fact that he currently refuses to meet the other’s eyes.

“Sung, hey. Look at me,” Minho says slowly as he leans back down. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispers. This gives Jisung enough confidence to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck and draw him closer so that they can connect their lips again.

Minho reaches down and wraps his hand around Jisung’s semi-hard cock, and the younger splutters a deep moan into Minho’s mouth. Jisung rocks his head back at the feeling and moans as Minho starts to move his hand up and down. Minho then positions himself so that he can place his mouth on Jisung’s length. He does so, and Jisung practically squeals from the feeling.

Minho moves his head slowly to the base, tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he tries to fit Jisung’s whole length inside his mouth. He finally reaches the base and Jisung lets out a shaky breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding. The younger lifts his head up slowly, moving his tongue around the shaft as he starts to lob his head up and down. Jisung continues to moan as he looks at the boy who looks up every few seconds to make perfectly sure that Jisung is okay with everything. _How did I manage to get such a perfect guy? _

“Min--“ Minho licks around the older’s sensitive head, causing him to stutter out a guttural moan “—you’re fucking amazing, but I want to make you feel good too.”

He is too cute, Minho pops his lips off, “trust me Sung, this is all part of the process.” Jisung nods and leans back again as he expects Minho to put his mouth straight back, however he watches as the older grabs the lube and squeezes a whole heap onto his hand.

Minho lowers his mouth to Jisung’s hard cock again while simultaneously reaching under and placing one finger inside Jisung. Tears build in Jisung’s eyes at the mix of pain from his uncomfortably stretching walls and the pleasure of another’s mouth sucking him off.

The finger inside of him, although still uncomfortable, becomes a little less painful and so he grabs Minho’s still bobbing head and nods. The second finger is placed in again and the same feeling of intrusion settles in his stomach. Jisung takes in a breath and delivers Minho another nod, so he begins to scissor the two fingers in an attempt to stretch him out.

“Minho, kiss me again.” He obliges, pulling his fingers out of Jisung so that he could get in a position to lay comfortably atop the older. “Them, off too.” Minho once again follows the orders of his demanding, yet adorable, boyfriend and takes off his boxers so that he too is naked as he lays back down with his arms caged around Jisung. The older reaches out and puts his hand on Minho’s cock, that is already hard from the emotions of the night. Minho lets out a choked breath as Jisung begins to run his hands up and down. While doing that Minho reaches between Jisung’s legs and makes his way to his hole to readjust him to his two fingers again. He then adds a third and feels as Jisung’s hand on him turns into jolted movements with no rhythm from his own pleasure – he’s nearly ready.

His breathing becomes fast because of Jisung’s movements on his cock, so he decides to quickly change the rhythm of things so that he doesn’t come before even entering Jisung. Minho removes his fingers and Jisung whines at the loss of what was, at first an uncomfortable feeling, yet is now more of a satisfying fill. He also pulls his own cock away from Jisung’s hands so that he can place a condom on and position himself at the boy’s entrance.

Minho holds Jisung’s waist, making eye contact with the flustered, sweat-covered face of the one who he knows in his heart that he loves. He pushes in, wincing at the tightness of Jisung’s walls. He stays still for a moment, until Jisung releases a shaky breath and meets the younger’s eyes with a small shake of his head. He moves in deeper, then pulls out, then in again, going slowly.

Minho begins to increase his pace, angling his hips slightly different each time, until he manages to hit a spot that makes Jisung’s whole body shake and tense even further around Minho’s sensitive cock. The younger continues to drum into that spot with each thrust, ruining Jisung before him, as he becomes a mess of moans and clawing hands that search desperately. They eventually find themselves attached to Minho’s bare back, scratching and digging into his skin. He knows that they’ll leave marks later, but he doesn’t mind as he knows they’re a sign of Jisung’s pleasure that he feels at this very moment – pleasure that he caused.

“Min, I won’t be able--” he moans as Minho continues to hammer his prostate, “--to hold it much longer.” His body rocking back and forth on the bed with each pound of the other’s cock, Jisung soon becomes even more unhinged as his moans come out panted and strained, no doubt with the pooling feeling he feels within his stomach. 

“Come for me.” Minho says with one more powerful thrust, as he leans down to kiss Jisung’s open lips. Jisung does so, his back arching and his head lolling back as he practically screams as he released onto his own, and Minho’s stomach above him. Minho continues to thrust, riding out Jisung’s own organism as he can feel himself begin to chase his own. The warm feeling in his stomach approaches and with one last thrust he too releases. Jisung feels the extra weight, Minho’s load pooling in him and he lets out one more ragged breath.

Minho stays inside Jisung for a little bit longer, his arms still caging in the younger, until he decides to pull out slowly. The lack of weight feels odd to Jisung and yearns to have it back, however he changes his mind when his eye lids start to sag heavily over his eyes. Minho walks off to the bathroom, returning a moment later with clean boxers and a towel. He pats Jisung down slowly, makings sure to be careful of the boy who he knows will be sore tomorrow.

Once Jisung is cleaned, Minho tosses the towel and pulls the other under the covers with him. Jisung faces Minho’s chest, leaving small, tried kisses on the younger’s still-flushed chest. Minho wraps his arms around Jisung’s bare waist and pulls him closer, planting pecking kisses all through Jisung’s hair and along his forehead. The older giggles sleepily, his eyes not opening as he does so.

/ ~ /

“Morning baby.” Jisung kisses the lips of the stirring-awake Minho. Minho’s eyes flutter open slowly and he pulls Jisung closer by his waist.

“Just a little longer,” he whispers into Jisung’s collarbone from over the top of his shoulder. The feather light movements of his lips are enough payment for Jisung to stay there for a little longer, however he does turn within his boyfriend’s arms so that he is facing him instead. Minho’s eyes are now open wide and the two stare into each other’s eyes. Jisung watches as the morning rays from his window highlight parts of the other’s face and he can’t believe the present that this year has bought him.

“I’m so glad I met you, Sungie.”

“I was just thinking the same thing, baby.”

Minho draws Jisung closer to him and lays his head upon his boyfriend’s chest, listening closely to his heart.

Jisung laughs, “Why are you listening to my heart?”

“I just wanted to heart it beat for me.”

“You sappy dork.” Yet, Jisung feels himself become the sappy one as he leans down and licks over Minho’s lips delicately, asking for entrance. Both excusing each other’s morning breath, they continue to kiss and once again feel themselves transcend their own world.

Jisung compares how happy he feels right now in this moment with Minho, to how low he had been at the start of the year, and even many past years… For there is an emptiness in the freedom of being alone and a liberty in being caught in the divine spell of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! Aghh I've loved these characters so much :(((((
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the story in the comments and if you'd ever like a part 2 of this story - maybe domestic Minsung?? :ooooooo


End file.
